Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to an information processing apparatus, a control method thereof and a storage medium.
Description of the Related Art
A technique of calculating arbitrary focal lengths or depths of field or generating images of different viewpoints based on images of an object captured from a large number of viewpoints is conventionally known. For example, Bennett Wilburn, Neel Joshi, Vaibhav Vaish, Eino-Ville Talvala, Emilio Antunez, Adam Barth, Andrew Adams, Mark Horowitz, Marc Levoy, “High Performance Imaging Using Large Camera Arrays,” United States of America, Proceedings of ACM SIGGRAPH 2005, pp. 765-776, describes a technique of obtaining a plurality of images of different viewpoints using a plurality of cameras arranged in a matrix on a two-dimensional plane (such a multi-viewpoint image is hereinafter referred to as an image group). If a viewpoint, a focal length and an aperture diameter are given as parameters, an image is generated based on the image group by a calculation process (an image generated based on given parameters is hereinafter referred to as a final image or a combined image). Note that unless parameters are given, an image is generated based on default values. On the other hand, Japanese Patent Laid-Open No. 2011-22796 describes a technique of automatically setting parameters for generating images that allow the user to subsequently easily search the image group.
However, an image generated based on default values of parameters or parameter values set for search of the image group is not always a final image that has been given parameters appropriate to the way in which the user usually desires to use the image, such as to give the image to somebody else, to view the image together with the user's friends or family, or to record and categorize the image.
Unless an image that has been given parameters appropriate to the way in which the user desires to use the image is available, it is necessary for the user to adjust parameters, such as a viewpoint, a focal length, a depth of field and the like, which requires time and effort. The user may not understand what image will be generated based on specific parameters if the user's skill level is low. Thus, it may be difficult to only specify parameters.